The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Many modern systems provide storage services to one or more entities. For example, data associated with one or more entities may be stored within the system. Unfortunately, techniques for determining an amount of storage that is utilized by one or more of the entities have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, there are currently no means by which a system can determine a size of an entity within the system (e.g., an amount of storage within the system that is utilized by a particular entity, etc.). Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that allow for a determination of a size of an entity within a system.